Over the last 15 years the NNTRC has established itself as a center of excellence for snake venom research. The significance of the Center is reflected in the scientific diversity of its user base, in the growing demand for its resources and services, in the importance of the scientific discoveries to which it is contributing and its reputation for excellence as reflected in its support from leaders in the field of venom research. The fundamental and enduring innovation at the heart of the NNTRC is the idea that the availability of a comprehensive collection of curated, quality-controlled snake venoms will promote rigorous and reproducible experimentation in the field of snake venom research. The validity of this assumption has been confirmed by the large number of important discoveries, scientific papers and new therapeutics programs that have stemmed from research supported by the NNTRC and its venom collections. The goal of the NNTRC is to provide native venom and purified venom components, recombinant venom proteins and specialized venom research services of the highest quality to support snake venom ? related research in the US and abroad. To achieve its goal the Resource Component will address the following two Specific Aims: Aim #1 To operate the National Natural Toxins Research Center as a resource center that provides high quality venom and products that support biological and biomedical research for national and International research programs. Aim #2 To develop and expand the collection of snakes, specialized services and outreach programs to support growth of venom related research in the U.S. The NNTRC will support two resource programs, the Husbandry Program that manages the NNTRC's comprehensive collection of N. American venomous snakes and the Bio-Production and Services Program that manages the collection of venoms, their processing and distribution as well as the specialized services that the NNTRC provides to the research community. The NNTRC has developed four administrative plans: i) a Financial Plan, ii) a Management Plan, iii) a Marketing Plan and iv) an Education and Community Engagement Plan that will be used to integrate and organize the operations and activities of the program. These plans will provide a sustainable model for the long-term growth of the program and oversight of the operational and scientific performance of the Center and its activities. These plans will also promote awareness of the NNTRC's resources and services and will promote the NNTRC's commitment to the communities it serves through education and community engagement. !